Legal
by sunthorn
Summary: It's Willa's 18th birthday and there's something she'd really like to do now that she's legal. Rated for language and mild sexuality. One-shot.


**I honestly meant to write at least *part* of a lemon, but I guess I'm just hopeless when it comes to writing intimate scenes. If y'all really want it, I'll try to write a second chapter that is more M rated. **  
**Anyways. There are probably discrepancies in some details, but whatever right, it's fanfic. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Uuuugghhhh, come ON Timo, _answer you're fucking phone!" _Willa howled as she tramped up the gravel driveway to her trailer, phone wedged between her ear and shoulder. Her face was red and sweaty, half from anger, half from the four heavy grocery bags she carried in each hand. She shifted to get a better handle on the bags in her left hand. "God _dammit_!" she screeched as her phone clattered to the ground. Willa set the bags on the ground and snatched the beat up Nokia from the driveway before dropping to the lawn chair beside the trailer. "My _god _I'm going to kill them. Every last one of them..." Willa trailed off, rubbing her hands over her face in exhaustion. She leaned back in the chair and kicked off her boots, swearing murder in her head as her poor toes ached when she stretched them. Leo had sent her out that morning with a foot long list of errands to run; she hadn't quite believed him when he'd started talking her through it, considering what day it was and everything. But when he handed her his VISA card and practically pushed her out the door, incredulous cursing and all, Willa figured she might as well face it.

They'd forgotten her birthday.

The list had been all encompassing: supplies for the bar from Costco, personal food at the market, even dry-cleaning. Willa didn't even know Leo or Walter _used_ dry-cleaning. Then Timo had called saying Uncle Shad wanted to meet with her. In Miami. A good three hours one way. After she hung up there was a lot of screaming and thrashing and beating the dash of her car, but in the end she had to pout and bear it. You don't say no to Uncle Shad. So she put off the grocery shopping for after Miami, and thanks to her maniacal driving tendencies had made it back to the Ends of the Earth by 8.

"They are so gonna get it..." Willa groaned weakly as she stood on stiff legs. She gathered the bags that belonged to her, taking them into her trailer before the tropical humidity could get to them. Then she gathered up the rest to lug into the bar, forsaking her shoes as her bare feet were already coated in sand. She muttered obscenities the whole way. Her long hair was sticking uncomfortably to her neck, and she tried to shake it off while she kicked the back door. "I swear, if someone doesn't come let me it I'm gonna smash this Corona right her on you're stupid welcome mat-" The door swung open so suddenly she careened forward at the loss of the solid door beneath her foot.

"SURPRISE!" A collective, cheery roar resounded.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Willa looked up, startled out of her anger. The bar was crowded with people, all holding their arms up in celebration, all wearing matching grins. She found Leo in the bright madness, his big teddy bear self lumbering towards her.

"You... you guys threw a party for me?" She looked up at him, eyes wide with disbelief. Leo beamed and gathered her into a crushing hug.

"Happy birthday Willa." She felt rather than heard him, the words rumbling from his chest in that deep voice of his. Willa smiled as she withdrew, a faint pink blooming at her cheeks.

"Aw, you softie, you. I knew you wouldn't send me out like that for no reason." She pushed his big shoulder.

"Actually, that was _my_ idea. Thought you could use some extracurricular activity." Walter smirked as he sidled up. Willa rolled her eyes, but not even Walter could wipe the current silly grin off her face.

"You're an ass." She said as she hugged him, her voice muffled by his chest. He was so much taller than her. His hand settled on her head, mussing her hair slightly.

"I know!" He replied brightly. Willa shook her head as she pulled away and tried to ignore the little thrill that ran up her spine when his hand tangled in her hair. _There is a time and place for _those_ feelings, Willa Monday, _she mentally scolded herself. _And none of them include anything other than alone in your trailer after midnight._ She put an extra foot of space between her and Walter just in case as she shifted her attention to the rest of the room. She didn't notice Walter's eyebrows furrow at her obviously purposeful move. There wasn't really a crowd as she had thought before, just Timo, Isabel, and a handful of clients they had helped find things for in the past. Even her former parol officer was there, chatting up the super cute chef Walter had found two years ago. Everyone came up, offering their well wishes and hugs as Willa made her way to the bar. She laughed and reminisced with them all over the next few hours, and enjoyed watching most of them become more and more drunk. By the time she found Timo at the corner table alone, it was nearly midnight. She tied her wavy hair into a bun as she sank down into the chair next to her friend, who regarded her in his usual reserved-yet-all-seeing way.

"You look happy." He commented, sipping a beer.

"I am happy. Gimme some of that." She swiped the Corona from his hand and took a long draught.

"Hey now, you're only 18, no drinking yet, remember?" Timo chuckled, but made no move to retrieve his drink. Willa propped her feet up on the table and stuck her tongue out before draining the rest of the bottle. "So. You like the party?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I hate what you guys made me do to get me out of the way. Seriously Timo? Miami?" She punched his shoulder. He laughed.

"Hey, that one was almost legit. Uncle Shad really did need to talk, I just may have... jogged his memory while he was out of town." He grinned, all innocence. Willa scoffed.

"Six hours round trip! You're covering my gas money, bitch. Jogged his memory my ass..." Timo made a face.

"I knew I shoulda told Walter screw off when he asked me. Shit what's that, 60 bucks?" Timo ran a hand through his hair as he did the arithmetic in head. Willa cocked an eyebrow.

"Walter asked you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. The party was his idea." Willa didn't quite know how to feel about that. Her face must have reflected her confusion, because the next moment Timo was smirking. He leaned over and nudged her with a sharp elbow. "You should probably go _thank _him." His eyebrows did a little dance as he motioned towards where Walter was leaning against the bar. Willa flushed at what she assumed was Timo's attempt at innuendo.

"You're gross if you're saying what I think you're saying."

"No. I'm just observant." He said, leaning back in his chair with his hands tucked behind his head, the picture of gloating. Willa glared.

"What are you talking about, Timo?" She said, prodding him in the stomach impatiently. He just laughed.

"You really underestimate me, Willa. I saw how you felt about him probably even before you did." Willa blushed deeper. Her mouth dropped open ready to deny, but not a sound came out. She sputtered for a moment before composing herself.

"That- that's just not true." Timo rolled his eyes and Willa grimaced. Even she couldn't believe those weak words. Timo suddenly became moderately serious.

"You _are_ legal now, you know." He spoke quietly, shooting her the ghost of an encouraging smile. He glanced at his phone. "Shit, sorry to scram so early, but I've gotta be in Miami tomorrow so..." Timo got up and gave her a one armed hug from behind. He kissed her on the cheek. "Love ya, later." And then he was gone, leaving Willa with quite the unexpected topic on her mind. She blinked and looked up to find Walter smiling at her. She colored all over again. _He couldn't have heard_, she thought desperately, _not over that ridiculous rumba music Leo insists on playing. _She was relieved when he turned back to Isabel, the smile on his face evidently left over from his conversation with her. Willa's relief quickly flared into annoyance. _Wait, Isabel's still here? _she chewed on the inside of her lip as she watched the two of them. She hated the jealousy that suddenly weighed her down. _Yeah, I'm out of here. _Willa stalked up to the bar and pasted on a bright smile as she threw away Timo's beer bottle.

"Thanks for everything you guys, this was great! I'm exhausted though, thanks to _Walter_," she gave him a pointed look. He beamed at her. "Anyways, I'm going to bed. G'night." She waved at Isabel and made her escape.

Much later, the sounds in the bar silenced as Leo and Isabel left for home. Willa lay sprawled over her bed, brooding. _I'm 18 dammit, tonight should have been full of epic risks and sexy times. _Not_ nursing a beer in the corner with my cousin._ She sighed, exhaling into a pout as she ran her fingers over the old quilt beneath her. It had been her mother's. One of the only good things the woman had ever passed on to her daughter...

The crickets' symphony outside and the gentle hum of her mini fridge slowly lulled her into a fitful sleep. She thrashed quite a bit, but that was normal for Willa. Lately, anyways. Her dreams had been confusing recently. Not abhorrent, (totally the opposite actually; she rather enjoyed them) just... confusing. No surprise Walter was at the center. Two weeks prior, Willa Monday had experienced her very first (and certainly not last) wet dream. She woke up gasping, covered in a sheen of sweat.

A soft knock on the door sent the already thrashing Willa right off the edge of her bed in spasms.

"Urrrghhh..." She groaned and rubbed her hip bone before struggling to her feet. She was not prepared for who stood on the other side of her door.

"Walter?" His face was un readable.

"Hey. Can I come in?" Willa frowned, but stepped aside.

"Uh, yeah." She rubbed her eyes and stood back as he folded his large frame into the trailer. He plopped down on her bed, looking at her expectantly. Willa experienced a flash of annoyance. His presence was so not helping her confused mind-frame. "Can I get you anything? A drink? Snacks? My virginity?" _Shit that was supposed to be a thought!_ She coughed and blinked, her eyes wide. Walter just laughed.

"Wow. That was wildly inappropriate." He said, nodding at her appreciatively. Willa blushed and clapped a hand over her eyes.

"Sorry, that was supposed to just be a thought- oh god I can't believe I just said that." Walter looked her over.

"Are you okay Willa?" she opened her eyes to her employer regarding her in quite the same manner he looked at his finder dioramas he needed to figure out.

"What d'you mean?" she asked, propping a hip on the small counter across from him. She was relieved he wasn't making a bigger deal of her comment.

"Earlier you seemed stressed. At a party. Your party. So, you know, I just wanted to make sure-"

"I'm fine." She interrupted, obviously too quickly, judging by the disbelieving look on Walter's face. "Really. I just, I mean it's really nothing. Timo and I were just talking."

"Talking." he looked interested.

"Yeah, _talking_. What, am I not allowed to talk to my best friend anymore?" she glared at her toes. Walter just sat there expectantly. Again. She sighed in frustration. "Not that it's any of your business, _at all_, Timo was just trying to convince me I have a shot with this guy I like now that I'm legal." She gazed intently at her fingernails. Walter raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? Boy talk?"

"Seriously."

"Why are you so upset then?"

"'Cause I obviously have no chance and Timo was just being an ass about it and god dammit I'm fucking 18 _why_ is everything still_ so hard_?" Willa exploded. She stood across from him breathing for a minute, her arms crossed and a tear seriously threatening to break past her wall. Walter opened his arm slightly.

"C'mere." He beckoned with his hand. Willa sniffed and climbed onto her bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and she curled in closer, her face buried in his shoulder. _This is just too insane... _Walter just stroked her hair and seemed to zone out while she calmed down. Willa liked the feel of his cotton shirt under her cheek. They hadn't done this in forever; just sat together. Usually it only happened when Walter was drunk, which surprisingly was an event in itself. Walter didn't like the fuzzy feeling in his head when he drank. For a barman, he drank a considerably small amount of alcohol. "So that's what this was all about? Some guy?" His voice was quiet, like he was thinking of something else. Willa nodded into him. He held her tighter. "Willa, men are jack asses. I know you know this. A guy who can't see how beautiful and smart you are is quite frankly in need of a wake up call. You probably don't know _that_." She tilted her head up to meet his eye.

"Y'think?"

"Totally." He smiled at her, expecting that to be the end of it. And it should have been. A good confidence boost was all the situation called for. Only this was Willa, and when was anything ever simple with Willa?

She made no move to pull away. Her gaze didn't waver. In fact, it intensified. Her eyes flickered to his lips which were only inches from her own. Walter saw what was coming.

He just didn't move. So she stretched her neck and kissed him.

To her surprise, Walter actually kissed back. He was just buzzed enough for the alarm bells in his head to remain silent. Their lips moved hesitantly together, sweet and innocent, more of a comfort than anything. He touched a hand to her cheek, she trailed her fingers up his chest to latch around his neck. Willa's mind had gone blank. She felt so much for Walter, she just wanted him to see that. The next moment she had pulled herself over his lap, a leg on either side of his waist, straddling him. Lips still connected, she kissed him more urgently.

The pressure over his groin finally woke Walter up, and he pulled away.

"Willa." It was a statement, a whole conversation loaded in one word. She heard the doubt, the guilt, the fear in that one word. She also heard a low edge in his voice, the one usually reserved for Isabel; the one that made Willa's spine downright tingle. She half smirked.

"You never gave me a birthday present, Walter..." she trailed off, leaning in to recapture his lips. "Eeeep!" she squeaked, as the next thing she knew she was plucked from her position and deposited firmly on the opposite side of the bed. Walter rose and headed for the door.

"No." He said, not even turning to face her. Willa blinked, startled for a moment, before a harsh desperation rose in her throat.

"God _dammit,_ Walter!" It was anger on the edge of something even more dangerous. "You talk a big talk, about me being pretty, but you don't mean it! It's all shit, none of you ever mean it!" He stopped, hand on the doorjamb. Willa ran her hands roughly over her scalp, quickly pacing away from him, then back, unable to concentrate on anything except her blinding desire.

"Walter, _please_." Her voice cracked. Anger towards him bubbled in her stomach, but it was tempered with a much more searing emotion. Just when she thought he was going to walk out on her, he spoke.

"I can't give you anything, you know." Still not facing her, hand still braced on the door frame, knuckles stark white. Willa's brow furrowed.

"What? What does that mean?" Walter turned, brown eyes intense. They bored into her own navy ones, speeding her heart rate up a million times.

"Nineteen years. Nineteen years in between us, that's what it means. I can't be your boyfriend, your lover. I can't give you the relationship you deserve. I can't give you long years of happiness, which you also deserve, because Willa- Willa you are amazing." Willa couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can't give you anything... more than tonight." He finished softly, his gaze positively burning into hers. Willa's heart half broke then, because despite all her wariness, and walls, she had fallen half in love with him. She drew a breathe and moved slowly towards him. She dismissed the rejection, focusing only on those last words and the look in his eyes. She saw it more clearly as she drew closer, a kind of pained and barley restrained desire; it was the same look she was sure was mirrored in her own eyes.

"That's all I want." She lied. His fingers jumped as her hand found his, but he didn't pull away. Willa tugged him back to the bed, more with her eyes than anything else, her soft words almost a ghost in the air. They were back in their previous position, him sitting, her straddling. As she settled over him, her heart hammering wildly, she lied again. "I don't need the rest. Just you, right here, right now..." She trailed off, lips a breath from his.

"Happy birthday, Willa." This time, he leaned up to kiss her.


End file.
